1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that is able to reduce a bezel in an edge portion of a display module provided therein and to separate a display unit smoothly and efficiently for repairs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Further, a mobile terminal can perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
As functions of a mobile terminal becoming more diverse, a display unit is an important part of a mobile terminal and mobile terminals having larger screens have been launched. As such a display unit is getting larger, there is a disadvantage that the size of such a mobile terminal is getting larger. Users require a new design of a mobile terminal having an enlarged display unit while preventing the increase of the overall size.